Demolition Addiction
by Alice Vanity
Summary: 8 Mile//Eminem fanfic. Marshall Mathers is looking for the next talent to sign in his record label. But what happens when the talent comes in one pack with a teenage lover? How is it gonna work with his daughter and his ex-wife?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"I'm telling you man…this place is da same shit." Marshall said, staring through the car window of his hummer jeep. "Yeah…" his friend Obie Trice agreed and pulled over next to a building. "So where's your little brother?" Em asked after a few minutes. "I don't know what's taking him so long…lemme call him." Obie said and flipped his cell open. "Ey yo Roy, where you at man? Get your ass to the gate we're waiting here too damn long." Obie snapped, Em looked at him, wondering what his little brother is saying to him. Suddenly Obie's expression softened a little and then he let out a smirk. "Yeah…me and my man, that's right, Eminem, yeah…I brought this motherfucka to your school! Now come out already, school day is over." Obie demanded and hung up.

Em diverted his sight to the window again, seeing bunches of students stepping out of the gate, most of them black. A bunch of black students were gathering next to the gate, he saw them rapping. "Man I didn't know they still doin' it old-school-style in fucking Osborne high school." He said, not removing his look away from them. Obie stared at them as well. A knock on the driver's window made them jump in their seats, Lil' Roy, Obie's younger brother, was standing there with another white boy and girl. Obie opened the window and yelled at his brother.

"You scared the shit outta me, man what the fuck is wrong with ya?" Obie screamed. "Roy told us he's here, but we didn't believe him." The white guy spoke as he looked beyond Obie, straight at Em, on Roy's face was spreading a smile of satisfaction as his friend spoke - the girl was silent. Em smiled weakly at the white boy, he was wearing a blue sweater and a black scarf that was wrapped around his throat. The girl just stared at Eminem silently, he wondered if she was like that because she is an excited fan or just awkward.

Her chocolate brown hair locks were bursting underneath a blue casquette. She had pale smooth skin, her lips were pale pink, every time she breathed out steams were bursting between them, from the cold. Her dark eyes were blocked, she blinked but nothing had changed, she was still staring at Em, and he was staring back, and her expression hasn't changed. "This is Corey and Allison." Roy gestured to his left towards the white boy and then to the right towards the white girl. Em's big blue eyes removed from her to the white guy, he smiled and nodded weakly, both Corey and Allison shook their heads back as 'Hey'.

"So you guys need a ride or what?" Em finally became more aware of the situation. Roy was already at the back seat, "No, thank you." Allison answered quickly and politely, tapping on Corey's shoulder. "Corey will walk me home." she said, her voice was gentle but decisive. Corey just looked at her and shrugged. "Alright." Corey said quietly, they waved at Roy and started to walk away. The jeep passed them and Em was still checking her out as they moved away.

"Hey what's with those two…they got a thing going on…?" Em asked hesitatively and turned to look at Roy. "Who? Corey and Alli? Nah man…they are like brother and sista…" Roy said and leaned back in his seat. Em thought that that's exactly how things are usually happen…first just friends…but then…always more then that. "That's how it always starts." Obie said and turned the wheel, going on the highway. Em seemed thoughtful, Obie took a glance at him and said: "Yo what do you care, man? Didn't think you were into high school chicks…" Em smirked, Obie raised his eyebrows, "Shut up", was all that Em could say. Roy just furrowed, having some hard time to catch up.

Obie put on one of his 2pac CD's and they started to sing along.

"Hey Obie, can I bring some friends tonight?" Roy asked nicely as they got out of the car and marched towards the entrance to a beautiful villa on the good side of Detroit.

"No, Roy! You maybe forgot about what happened last time you did that, but me and momma sure didn't." Obie protested. "You can bring your friends to my place." Em interrupted, catching up from behind, and passing them through the doorway. "You just wanna see dat chick again!" Obie provoked him with his familiar 'Gotchya' smile.

"And you just think you fucking know everything." Em said bitterly and walked into the living room. Obie and Roy followed, "Let the poor kid have some fucking fun, he can bring his friends to mah fucking place." Em gestured towards Roy that was now smiling, satisfied.

"Hey what you smiling about?" Obie said and grabbed Roy's nape, shaking him slightly. "Man, this day sucks." Em muttered and laid back. "What's up man?" Obie furrowed. "Fucking tour's about to happen, and I got some shit lined up…you know…photoshoots, interviews and all that…promotion for the fucking album, which I fucking have to do. I ain't got time for my family." Em said and grabbed a pillow, hugging it.

"But maybe you'll find sometime really soon…" Obie tried to comfort him. "I don't think so…I gotta sell this shit man…sometimes I just miss being Marshall Mathers, even though I had no shit back then." Em confessed, a nostalgic expression on his face. "I'm outty…" Roy muttered and disappeared down the hall. Obie looked at his brother and then diverted his look back on Eminem. "But this girl ain't looked at you as Eminem, dog." He said.

"How do you know?" Em's icy eyes lightened suddenly. "I knew it! You're crushed man, that's so fucking weird, damn…" Obie mocked. "Man, shut the fuck up! Stop talking about her." Eminem snapped. Obie became serious at once when he saw that his friend was really serious. "No man seriously now, I can recognize a groupie when I see one. She's definitely not." Obie informed.

"What are you sayin'? She won't have sex with me?" Em examined Obie's face suspiciously. "You want her to have sex with you? Oh shit man…" Obie called out once again, excited. "Shut up" Em said, smacking his shoulder, he didn't know what he was more pissed about, the fact that Obie wouldn't stop going on about Alli, or the fact that he was actually right, and he was interested in her.

Obie kept talking but Em wasn't listening anymore. He drifted away with his thoughts, thinking about his life, about this shit ass routine ever since he and Kim decided to separate for good. No vacation ever since, only work, writing, recording, promoting, he thought that backing up from the music business for a while would fix everything, but he was wrong. He was frustrated because his life wouldn't go the way he wanted them to, he felt as if everything was going out of control.

"Whatever, man." He muttered and got up, Em started to go further and further, to get some rest in one of the bed rooms, Obie assumed.

Eminem rolled in bed as he heard loud hip hop song plays at the background. "Damn." He murmured and lighted up the room. He was still in Obie's Villa, Em checked on the clock, it was 11 PM. He opened the door of the guestroom and walked straight into the bathroom that was, luckily, in the next door.

He took a glance into the corridor and already got that the party that Obie wasn't allowing his brother was happening. Em washed his face and brushed his teeth, then he took a quick shower and snuck quickly into his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. He closed the door to his room and turned around, just as he was about to go to his closet he saw a person infront of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, defensive.

"I guess I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question, Alli." Eminem pressed his tune on the last word, her name. "Its mah room, you know…" his clarifying tune annoyed her. "Yeah? Well sorry…I got a headache and there are no other empty rooms…all taken by horny couples." She said quietly, embarrassed by the fact that he's standing half naked infront of her and trying to keep an eye contact.

"And you wanna join the statistics?" Em provoked, walking towards her, getting closer. She drew back and furrowed, "No! I was looking for a quiet place, to be alone." She explained again, seriously. "Relax, I was just kiddin'." Em smirked and opened his closet. "Would you mind?" he asked after a second, turning on her, hinting that she would turn her head around so he could get dressed. "You don't have to leave, I'll be quiet, just don't peek." Eminem said nicely and his arms reached to remove his towel, she turned around quickly, becoming a little anxious.

"You can turn now." He said after a short moment, touching her shoulder slightly. She turned and flinched, avoiding the touch. He was still shirtless, looking into her eyes while unfolding the white shirt he picked. She tried not to look but took an unwanted glimpse at his beautiful abs. "So where's you friend?" he asked quietly and sat on the couch, putting his shirt on. "Who? Corey?" she made sure. "Yeah." He nodded.

"He's in one of the bedrooms, sucking some random slut's face." She answered shortly.

"Jealous?" Em teased.

"No. that's sleazy." She replayed defensively.

"Well, I hope for him he gets to do more than just sucking the girl's face." Eminem said, twitching the side of his mouth. Alli furrowed in disguise. "What?" he asked and his big blue eyes lightened with a smirked.

"Nothing. It's just cheap." Alli replayed and looked away, sounding a bit snobbish. Eminem snorted. Alli gave him a serious look and finally said, "My first time would be meaningful."

Eminem's big blue eyes widened even more. He remained silent for a second and then said, "You never kissed someone before?", Alli shook her head to the left and to the right and then blushed. "Are you for real?" Eminem asked again, even more serious.

"Shut up." she gave him a hostile look and then looked away, trying to ignore his presence and the annoying expression of amusement and shock that was all over his face. At the left corner of the room she saw a laptop and a chair next to the writing desk.

"Hey, who's this computer of?" she asked, walking towards it. "Roy's." Eminem replayed shortly. "Good. I need to replay to a friend's email. He wouldn't mind, wouldn't he?" Alli spoke her mind, taking a glance at Eminem that just lied back comfortably on the couch and turned on the TV. "I don't think so." Em murmured and sank into the TV screen, pretending not to pay attention to whatever she was saying or doing. But the moment she turned her back on him and started to type on the keyboard he looked at her.

He examined her small figure. She had the body of a women but the attitude of adolescence. She was skinny but had a nice ass, average breasts and curly dark hair that fell over half of her back. Em couldn't focus on the TV, his gaze removed constantly from the screen to her figure, soundlessly of course, so she wouldn't notice. He didn't understand how the hell a girl comes to the point when she's almost 18 and haven't kissed a boy yet, and she was gorgeous. After 10 minutes of silence he finally spoke up.

"Hey yo…" he said, trying to get her attention. "Mhhm?" she murmured and turned a moment later. "Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked and leaned forward, looking into her big dark eyes. "No." she replayed quickly and turned back to the computer, praying that she managed to turn before her cheeks were on fire.

"Why not?" he replayed, he was interested and even more intrigued now. "Because you're a stranger." She answered simply, not even bothering to turn around.

"Exactly, it would be much easier." He said, and she heard him coming closer, his voice getting stronger. She turned to the left and raised her look to see him looking down at her. "No, thanks." She answered back and smiled a forced little smile.

"You know…there are a lot of girls that would die to be in your shoes right now." Eminem reflected. "I don't care. Will you just let me check my mail quietly? I'll be out of your room as soon as I'm done." She said a bit irritated. "Nah you don't have to leave. I don't want you to think that you're a pain in the ass or something…" he murmured and sat back on the couch.

"I'm not the pain, you are the pain!" she said defensively. "Hey, I didn't come into your room while you were naked! Trying to peek like a perv!" he said annoyed, even though he knew it wasn't true. "That's not true! I didn't even know you were here, I just needed to get away from this crappy ass party!" she said, raising her voice in frustration and closing down the laptop screen.

Eminem stood up quickly and turn off the TV, "Aight, lets go." He declared. "What?" she looked at him confused. "You said you wanted to get out of here, we're going." Alli stared at him for a moment, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat back in the chair and said decisively: "I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't know you."

Eminem got up demonstratively and locked the door. "What? What are you doing? Open the door!" she roared and started to knock on the door hard. "Stop it!" he said, grabbing her wrists and leading her farther into the room. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Nobody's gonna hear you." he said, letting go of her. "The music is too loud, everybody's busy either dancing or fucking." He said with a smirk. "Go out with me, or were gonna stay here all night." He informed her.

"Somebody's gonna look out for me sooner or later." She murmured and sat on the couch, crossing her arms on her chest. "Then I hope for you that it'd be sooner." He said and laughed at her sour face.

She was wearing a cute brown top and a white crepe skirt that came down to her knees. "Give me the key." She reached out her hand and gave him a serious look. His playful blue eyes met her dark ones and he shook his head to both sides playfully. "Are you enjoying this? This isn't funny!" she roared at him while he sat next to her calmly and grabbed the remote control. On the screen was playing a sex scene of two characters.

They were lying on the bed, only a white sheet covering their hips, the man was lying between the woman's legs and thrusting into her again and again, the volume was low but you could still hear their clear moans.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Alli mumbled, flushing.

"I can't believe you won't let me out!" she finally protested after a long moment of silence, trying to take his look off of the activities that were on the TV screen.

"I said I'd let you out." He repeated, putting the remote control aside. "If you agree to go out with me." He added with a cunning smile.

"So much for an alternative." Alli irritated and crossed her arms on her chest angrily once more.

"Just chill." He said, lying back on the sofa and staring at the TV. "Urgh!" Alli groaned angrily and went back to her chair, away from the TV. Suddenly loud knocks were heard on the door. Both of them ran to the door. "I'm right here! Help me out! Your Psycho friend locked us in here!" Alli yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut the fuck up!" Eminem yelled too. "It's true! He won't let me out, I think he wants to rape me!" Alli teased. Eminem just stared at her, shocked. His blue eyes were staring at her in disbelief. "Now, that's a lie." He murmured.

"What are you guys doing there? Alli with Marshall? Em, are you fucking her?" Roy asked playfully and loudly from the other side. "Fuck you, Roy." Em snapped and put the key to Alli's palm aggressively. She flinched and stared at him as he walked away reluctantly.

She opened the door and Roy told her that he'd be in the kitchen. She turned to look at Marshall that was lying on the sofa apathetically. "I'm going home…" she said quietly, hoping he'd hear her despite the loud music that came from the hall. "Do you need a ride?" he asked calmly, his blue eyes examining her. "No." she answered immediately, still staring at him.

"Then what the fuck are you still staring at? Go!!!" he yelled and jerked forward suddenly. Alli flinched, she was alarmed by his tune, and offended as well. She lowered her look and then walked out of the door, her lips were trembling and she was hysteric, the look on his face when he yelled at her, that look couldn't leave her mind. He roared and she thought he was going to kill her if she didn't leave the room that moment.

She didn't speak to anyone about what happened. Roy agreed to drive her back home and she crawled into her bed and thought to herself that this was one of the weirdest nights ever.

* * *

_Alright so...here goes the first chapter of my Eminem fanfic. I hope you like this so far._

_Please let me know if you want to read the rest, reviews would be great! Thank you.  
_

_Alice._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**"Man, I really think you should apologize to her…" Obie said in his low voice. "For what? She was lookin' for it man!" Marshal protested. "I regret tellin' you, man…whose side you at anyway?" Em snapped. **

**"Relax man, you told me what happened, I was just speaking my freaking mind…" Obie got defensive. "Fuck it." Eminem murmured and lied back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. "Seriously man, I heard da poor girl stormed outta the house shivering, her lips were practically shaking." Obie said seriously, checking on Marshall's expression, trying to see if it affects him. **

**"Aight, maybe I kinda over-reacted…" Em started to mumble after a long pause. Obie felt a twitch of happiness inside, he knew how hard it was for Marshall to admit he was wrong, regretting wasn't something he was good at.**

**"Ey man, give me your cellphone for a moment." Em said out of the blue. "What for?" Obie called out surprised. "Just fucking give it to me already." Marshall insisted annoyingly. Obie sighed and shook his head, then he grabbed his phone from the cabinet that was on his side of the sofa and handed it to Em.**

**Em got up and flipped the phone open. He stepped into his room with the phone and closed the door, Obie got the hint. **

**Em looked for Roy's number, he was out, somewhere. "Hey man, where you at?" he asked quietly when Roy picked up. "At Corey's…why?" Roy replayed suspiciously. "Is Alli there?" Em asked carefully. "No. why?" Roy asked again, this time more impatiently.**

**"Nevermind, forget it." Eminem stuttered and became silent for a moment. "Hey, can you give me Alli's address?" he asked directly. "No! What for?" Roy yelled.**

**"I owe her an apology." Em said softly and calmly. **

**Roy agreed. "Wait, lemme grab a piece of paper…" Em murmured and headed to his writing desk, he couldn't find a pen so he just opened his laptop and typed it there. "Thanks, man." Eminem murmured after typing the address.**

**"Hey, Em, what happened between the two of ya anyway?" Roy teased. "None of your damn business you punk!" Eminem snapped suddenly, raising his voice. Roy flinched from the other side, alarmed by Em's moods swing. "And don't come back too late." Em added teasingly and hung up.**

**He stared at the computer screen, he knew that street. Someone he knew used to live there. It was half past eleven at night, he figured that now would be a bad time to knock on her door, so he decided to wait for tomorrow, after all…the party happened last night, she might not have relaxed yet.**

**Em didn't know why they were at Obie's from the first place. Sure, he wanted to chill before the week starts because he knew he has a lot of shit lined up with the promotion of his album. He didn't want to leave, though. On one hand he really wanted to get this over with and fly to meet Hailie and Kim. But on the other hand…something inside of him longed to meet Alli again, he felt guilty and wanted to really…get a closure, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He had a huge ego and he didn't know how the hell is he gonna speak out those two annoyingly difficult words.**

**He lied in his bed and covered himself in his white sheets, staring at the ceiling. "Damn." He mumbled, knowing it's gonna be hard. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.**

_**The Next day**_

**Eminem went out of his room and stepped across the hall towards the kitchen. Obie was sitting to the huge wooden table that was placed next to the kitchen. "Morning," Obie mumbled and took a glimpse at Eminem. "Watchya eatin'?" Em murmured sleepily. "Pancakes, I left you a few on the frying pan." Obie said peacefully.**

**"So what did ya do eventually?" Obie asked quietly, hoping not to piss him off that early today. "Can we not talk about dat shit right now?" Eminem replayed, still calm. Obie lowered his look again, "Why do ah even bother to try and save yo ass…" Obie murmured and grabbed his plate, putting it in the sink. **

**Em poured hot water into a glass and made himself some coffee. "You want some too?" Em looked at Obie that refused without even saying a thing. "By the way, yo wife called." Obie said calmly. "For real? Damn. What did she say?" Em asked vigorously, snapping out of his indifference. **

**"She said she takes Hailie to her mother this week." Obie informed and washed his plate clean. "Whatever man, that bitch can do whatever she wants, but as soon as this fucked up week ends I wanna see mah daughter!" Marshall informed firmly. "Tell that to her, bro." Obie said quietly and disappeared at the hallway. **

**Marshall's brain was racing. He was getting annoyed, he really thought he could just chill and be cool all day so he'd show up all relaxed and laid back for the meeting with Alli, but hearing about Kim that early in the morning was never good. He stepped into the living room that was right pass the kitchen and raised the receiver, starting to dial Kim's cellphone number.**

**Kim: "Hello."**

**Marshall: "Hey, where you at?" he asked firmly when a few environmental sounds were heard from the other side. **

**Kim: "I took Hailie to the mall. When we go back home I'm packing a few things and she's going to stay at my mother's for the next week."**

**Marshall: "Why? He asked you to come with him again? You're leaving her to go fuck him all week?" His tune became more and more aggressive, he felt the blood boiling in his veins.**

**Kim: "Stop it, Marshall, you know it's not true." She said restrainedly. "And if you hate my mom so much, why won't you take her for once? Always so critic about others, but what do you really do?" her voice becomes more vicious now.**

**Marshall: "You know I can't do this Kim!" he roared at the receiver. "Where does he leave his son everytime you two fuck each other? Huh?" **

**Kim: "This conversation ends here, Marshall." **

**Marshall: "Don't fucking hang up on me, you bitch! I wanna see mah fucking daughter when this hellish week is over. And don't even think about messing it up, or I'll fuck you up myself. I'm dead serious. Bye." he said dangerously and hung up.**

**Marshall took a deep breath and threw himself on the couch, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, imagining himself holding Hailie, talking to her, hugging her. He was thankful for getting to do what he loves for a living, but it cost him the thing he loved the most – his daughter.**

**-**

**When Corey and Alli came back from school she asked him if he wants to come over, he agreed and they went to her house. Corey was surfing on the internet when Alli picked up a few dirty clothes. "Hey, have you ever listened to Eminem's song about his ex wife?" Corey asked out of the blue. **

**"No. Why? What is it about?" Alli asked carefully, walking over her computer. Corey played the song on Youtube and displayed the lyrics on the screen.**

**When the song was over Corey turned and looked up to see frightened Alli almost shivering, her left hand on her mouth. "He screamed at me." She whispered. "What?" Corey responded immediately.**

**"At the party, when we were locked at the room, he screamed at me, out of control, I thought he was going to kill me." Alli recreated the scene in her mind. It was just like in the song, he was so…uncontrolled, unleashed, his voice was powerful, ear-piercing." She said shakily.**

**"Yeah, but its not him, that's his alter ego." Corey pointed at the screen. The video was made of a few Eminem pictures. In one of them he was giving the finger to the camera, his eyes were widely open and he looked almost evil.**

**"What?" Alli furrowed. **

**"His alter ego, his other personality…you know, his real name is Marshall Mathers, but he's got that name "Eminem", that's his rap name. He's also "Slim Shady", which is the crazy one, he's sensational, twisted, crazy." Corey reflected, looking at Em's crude picture.**

**"You mean he's got three personalities?" Alli asked confused, a little disturbed. Corey chuckled. "Something like that…" he concluded, "Look, I gotta go now…I just remembered I gotta go pick up my lil' brother." He said and grabbed his backpack. "Okay." Alli replayed quietly.**

**He got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let it get to you huh? I'm sure he meant no harm." Corey said calmly and walked out of the door. Alli just stared curiously but worriedly on Slim's picture on the screen.**

**-**

**Marshall's cellphone rang on the cabinet while he was sitting on the couch with a pan and a paper. "What?" he picked up without even looking at the ID. "Where are you man? I hope you're already on your way to the studio." Dr. Dre said, sounding pretty impatient. "Oh shit man…" Marshall mumbled and put the cellphone on speaker mode, he put the cellphone on the closet shelve and started to change, knowing that Dre's gonna get pissed in a few seconds.**

**"Are you for real man? What the fuck is with you lately? Get your ass here ASAP, were waiting." Dre demanded and hung up, not even waiting for a replay. "Ass." Marshall mumbled and changed to a wide red t-shirt, he put on his dark blue baggie pants and grabbed the cellphone, putting it in his pocket. **

**He couldn't find his wallet all around Obie's house so he just grabbed the car keys and went out. Eminem opened the door into his black Porsche 997 and drove off full speed. **

**Eminem was at the studio 10 minutes later, walking into Dre's office. "And you managed to come down here without a speeding ticket?" Dre teased him, Marshall just flipped him off and sat in his chair, between Kuniva and Bizarre. **

**"In 3…2…1…" Dre announced and they started the radio show. "Hey yo yo what's up people, we're here with D12…" Dre spoke on and on but Marshall was somewhere else in his mind, he knew that he walks out of here straight to Alli's. The hour was 3 PM, he assumed that they would be finishing around 4 and a half.**

**The time started to drag around quarter to four and Marshall stared at the clock that was hanged beyond Dre's shoulder, he was bored and impatient. "If you think you're the next big thing you can send your demo shit to our office and we'll listen to it, cause Shady records are looking for a hot, brand new talent, right Eminem?" Dr. Dre said, Em suddenly raised his head, snapping out of his daydreaming. "Yeah, yeah." Em murmured, clearing his throat. **

**Dre just stared at him suspiciously, noticing that he was kinda disconnected. When the show was over Em was the first to walk out of the room. He waved at them beyond the see through wall that separated the office and the studio, Dre gave him a nod and Em left. He rushed into his expensive car and to Alli's neighborhood. **

**He knew exactly where he was going to, the neighborhood had changed a bit since the last time he was there. The place was mixed with black and white families. A few black and white 6-10 years old kids were playing outside, it was still early. There were a few small and low houses with ruin porches, he looked for the number of her house. Finally his eyes met the number 24 on an old house's front wall.**

**Eminem took the few steps that were heading to the front door and knocked on the wood it was made of. A few steps were heard from the other side, a woman was standing inside, examining Eminem's face, she seemed surprised. She checked him from top to bottom and then looked beyond his shoulder, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the Porsche. The woman had a few wrinkles on her forehead and at the corners of her eyes. Alli had the same eyes, he assumed she was her mother. **

**"Is Alli home?" he asked politely. "Yes," she replayed voiceless and then cleared her throat and said "Come in.", still overwhelmed. "She's in her room." Her mother said and gestured towards the hallway. "Last door on the right." She guided him but stayed in her place. "Thanks." He replayed quietly and marched forward.**

**A dim sound of music was heard and went louder as he stepped farther. He opened the door soundlessly and saw her standing next to her computer with her back on him, wearing a white tank top and pale blue pants that came down to her knees. She was singing with all her heart: **

_**"Because I told you, you'd live to regret it,  
and now I don't wanna make you feel bad,  
But when it comes to me just forget it,  
I'll be the best you never had,  
You put me through so many emotions,  
Now baby it's your turn for that,  
'cause in your empty heart I have left a mark,  
The best you never had."**_

**She had a great voice, deep and strong but she could also sing pretty high. With every word she sang he thought to himself: **_**Damn, that girl can sing.**_** He smiled to himself, he knew that song. He cleared his throat and she flinched and turned immediately, her cheeks became a little reddish and she turned off the music.**

**"I didn't know you love Leona Lewis. Wanna meet her?" he asked and a spark lightened in his eyes, he closed the door behind him. "What?" was the only thing she had managed to say. "Yeah…there's this music awards shit soon, she'd be there, you wanna meet her?" he explained.**

**Alli sighed and stepped back. "What are you doing here?" she asked directly. Marshall took a deep breath, a hundred ways and versions of apologizing were crossing his mind, and he just couldn't pick one. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.**

**"You really scared me the other night." Alli said under one breath, piercing the tense silence.**

**"I acted like a total jerk, don't take it seriously. I just wanted you to know that…I'm sorry." He said slowly, taking a deep breath. Alli just stared at him, the weird expression on her face didn't change.**

**"Which one is it?" she asked directly, as if she wasn't listening until now. "What?" Marshall replayed immediately. "Which one of your characters you're playing today?" she asked carefully and sat on her bed, getting farther from him. He snorted, "Everyone's got a fucked up dark side, I was just fucking pissed that night. It was a fucking mistake to take it out on you." he explained again.**

**Alli lowered her look, staring down at her shoes. "So, you forgive me?" she heard his voice much closer now, his fingers touching her chin, pushing it up a little to meet his blue puppy eyes. Alli flinched back to his touch.**

**"Is someone hitting you?" he asked, giving her a testing look. "No!" she replayed firmly. "Don't be afraid of me, I wont hurt you. I fucking came down here to apologize." He said softly.**

**Suddenly a noise came out of the window. Both of them turned their heads to see a man trying to climb into her room. "Dad!" Alli hissed and helped him in. The man's clothes were dirty and worn out, his hair was messy and he looked bad. Marshall stood there shocked for a moment. "I need some money, Alli." The man asked pitifully, he seemed like he wasn't even aware or paying attention to Marshall's presence. **

**Alli seemed anxious. She walked to the door and made sure it was closed. Then she crossed the room and reached her hand to open her cabinet's last draw. She dripped a few bills, handing them out to her desperate dad. "Thank you, my angel." He said and climbed out.**

**"What the fuck was that?" Marshall asked when the man disappeared. "My dad…my parents are divorced, he's a homeless, and alcoholic." Alli said quietly, her eyes filling up with tears. Marshall's eyes were becoming darker too, he could definitely relate, his family was fucked up too. "Just don't tell my mom." She whispered and closed the window. "Why the fuck would I do that?" he asked again and sat on the bed. Alli was standing infront of him now. "I don't know, please, nobody knows." She pleaded.**

**Marshall nodded and added quietly. "I just think…its lame that he comes up to his daughter, from the fucking window, asking her for a few fucking dollars to get wasted." He said, pointing at the window. "Hey! Don't judge my dad! You don't even know him!" Alli yelled, bursting into tears.**

**"Fix me if 'm wrong but…he ain't exactly lookin' for a job huh? He takes your money and goes drinking, when he runs out of money he comes back. Right?" Marshall asked, this was too familiar to him. Alli fell to the floor and buried her soaked face in her hands. **

**"No, please don't start that shit…" Marshall mumbled, embarrassed and confused by the emotional situation. He reached his hand and helped her up, she sat on her bed and he sat next to her, leaning his hand on her back innocently. She didn't flinch or back away – for the first time.**

**

* * *

**

**_I hope you like it so far, please let me know!!!_**

**_Reviews? _**

**_Alice._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**"I don't know man, it was fucking weird." Marshall said to Obie as they sat in the living room, he was telling him about everything that happened yesterday at Alli's. "Man, she's a goddamn high school chick. Why can't you pick someone that's not a minor? You can get any girl you want." Obie said confused. **

**"It's not even like that man, her life fucking sucks." Marshall reflected. "And you're what? The good fairy? Man, snap out of it! There's millions like her out there, with fucked up families and sad stories. Whatcya gonna do? Ask her to move in to your place? Adopt her?" Obie said, trying to put some sense into Marshall's head. "This one is different." Marshall said meaningfully and walked off. "This ain't good…" Obie murmured to himself. **

**Marshall stepped into his room, he felt like he was going insane. The look on Alli's teary face didn't leave his mind. **_**Why do I even care? **_**He thought to himself and his thoughts flew again to Hailie and Kim. After a few moments of daydreaming he heard loud talking from the hallway. Roy was yelling on the phone. "Who's he yelling at?" Marshall asked Obie that was sitting next to Roy, looking bothered. "His friends." Obie said apathetically and walked off to a quieter area. "Is it Alli?" Marshall asked, getting closer to Roy that just nodded back.**

**"Tell her to come over, tonight." Marshall demanded loudly. "Hold on a minute." Roy said to the receiver and looked at Marshall, "She says she cant, she's at work." Roy explained. Marshall spoke even louder so she could hear him clearly: "Tell her to get her ass down here tonight, or I'll go down there and drag her mahself." Smiling a dumb smile, full of self-indulgence, convinced he's going to see Alli tonight.**

**"So you're joinin' us tonight or wut? Nicole an' Tiffany are coming too…" Roy asked one final time to the receiver, Marshall was still listening carefully. "Aight, bye Allie." Roy said and hung up. "What she said?" Marshall asked desperately the moment Roy lied the phone down. "She said she's not sure, she might come over." Roy teased, his eyes were examining Em's face suspiciously and a sneaky smile was spreading on his face. **

**"You and Alli? That's weird." Roy called out, taking a deep breath. "Its not even like dat." Em said apathetically. "Man, don't mess with her, seriously, she's mah friend." Roy said caringly. "You got a thing fo' her?" Em asked directly, a bit teasing. "No!" Roy hissed firmly. "Then shut the fuck up and mind yo' own business." Em concluded and walked away.**

**The hour was 12 PM and his manager scheduled him this interview in a couple of hours, but it was a pretty long drive so he had to hit the road pretty early. The interview went just fine until they started to ask some intruding, personal questions that irritated Eminem. **

**"So…one rumor that has been running around lately is about you and Kim coming back together, does this have a kernel of truth?" the male interviewer asked excitedly. "No, and I'm not saying a word 'bout it." Em said immediately, a bit cranky. Later the questions became more about the music, cooperation with other artists and plans for the rest of the year, which was fine by him.**

**"Fucking press." Em cussed as he and Dr. Dre walked out of the building. "Chill man, its only fucking natural they'd ask you dat." Dre said peacefully. "I'm sick of it, I'm fucking fed up with this shit. Always the same fucking questions. I just held myself from knocking the shit out of him." Eminem said grumpily. **

**"Nevermind. So I wanted to talk to you about somein', man…" Em mumbled as they sat in his car. "Oh yea?" Dre answered surprisingly, "Yeah, 'bout time you tell me what's the shit that's been going on with you lately." Dre informed.**

**"Watchya talkin' 'bout, man?" Em answered innocently. "Don't act like you don' know what I'm talkin' 'bout, you've been acting all weird last night…this ain't like you." Dre said worriedly, examining his face, noticing Em's thoughtful expression. "Aight, forget about it man, you're wrong." Eminem tried to blow him off. "Oh, I'm wrong?" Dre replayed sharply, piercing his light blue eyes.**

**"Doesn't matter, man! I'm trying to tell you, I found the next artist for 'Shady Records!" Eminem called out excitedly. "And who's he?" Dre asked, giving him a suspicious look. "It's a she, she's an amazing singer." Eminem reflected, his eyes lightening. "She's in Roy's class, you know…Obie's little bro…" Eminem murmured. "No shit, you fucked in the head or what? She's a fucking minor?" Dre snapped and then paused, looking at Eminem suspiciously. "You fucked her?" his voice pierced the silence.**

**"No!" Eminem yelled. "Listen to me, she's great, you gotta hear her! She blew me away." Eminem insisted. "I don't know 'bout dat, but she definitely blew some'n…" Dre said, looking between Eminem's legs.**

**"Don't be stupid! I'm telling you…its nothing like dat. She's pure." Eminem snapped and smacked Dre's shoulder, it made Dre worried. "Man, shut up. You're fucking in love." Dre shouted, looking disgust. "She never kissed a boy." He hissed. "Damn, she must be really ugly." Dre murmured a little shocked. "She's prettier than any of the bitches you've ever had." Eminem defended her boldly.**

**"Aight, whatever. It's a bad idea. She's not even 18!" Dre decided. "It's a perfect idea! I want her to sign in my label, she's even from Detroit – see? It all makes sense!" Eminem said, full of self indulgence for his idea. **

**"Aight, does Kim know you're in love with a teen chick? I thought she was the only one, but turns out she's got some competition." Dre teased. "Shut up man, you know I love Kim, I'll always be in love with her." Eminem said quietly and drowned in his thoughts. "Doubt it." Dre whispered to himself. "Hey, I'm fucking hungry, let's eat somewhere." Dre said after a moment, leaning his hand on his stomach. "Whatever man." Em agreed and they drove off.**

**Dre and Eminem were sitting in an exclusive new restaurant when Marshall's cellphone suddenly rang. "It's Dennis, probably another text message reminding me of what I have to do tomorrow…" Em informed, reading the text message.**

**"Damn! I gotta get up at 7 am." Em hissed. "That's life, baby." Dre chuckled. "Listen to this, probably the busiest day in my whole fucking life…" Em said, a bit bitter, reading out loud from his phone: "First I got this photoshoot for the "Vibe", then I gotta make the article of course…the interview. Then Dennis wants to meet me at some restaurant for quick lunch and were gonna drive for fucking 3 hours for this live interview with an MTV foreign correspondent. I don't even know where the fuck is dat gonna be, Dennis said he wants to guide me there."**

**"Shit man, you've got some hot shit going on for you right now…you gotta do it..." Dre said with a smirk. "Wait, I'm not finished with this shit yet." Em grumbled. "Then I gotta be on some launch event shit for a new single with Lil' Kim and Dido." He added with a sigh of tiredness. **

**"What's with you bah the way?" Eminem mouthed suddenly, looking at Dre. "What do you mean?" Dre replayed immediately. "How come you got da time to sit here with me? No upcoming projects?" Eminem wondered.**

**"There's actually this thing…I was thinking about making a rap song that has RNB vibe in da chores, but I don't know…can't find the right person yet. I took Nate Dogg in for now, but I'ma need more artists, at least two." Dre reflected, looking at Em thoughtfully, trying to think of the right person.**

**Em checked the clock in his cellphone, it was already 5 and a half pm. "Man we gotta go back." Eminem said, jumping from his seat. "What's got into you suddenly?" Dre asked alarmed. "Don't ask what's got into me, ask what's got into my pants!" Eminem replayed cheerfully, hurrying to pay and get the hell out of there.**

**They entered into Obie's house at 8 pm. "Shit, I'm sorry, is she here already?" Marshall asked Roy impatiently, he really wanted to be there on time but the ride back took much more than the time it took to get there. "No. she ain't coming, dawg." Roy said, disappointment in his tune.**

**Marshall's eyes darkened a little, Dre noticed. Marshall grabbed his car keys and headed to the door. "Where you goin'?" Dre asked confusedly, examining Marshall's determined expression. "I'm gonna get her." Marshall mumbled firmly and disappeared behind the front door.**

**Dre was shocked, he never saw Marshall going nuts over a girl except Kim. He was usually the one to play with them, girls were used to throw themselves on him, and he never had to chase any woman.**

**-**

**A knock on the front door was heard and everything became silent, a few seconds later, when he got no response , Marshall knocked again. Alli opened the door, wearing a nightdress that came down to her thighs. Her hair was pulled away in a loosen ponytail and she was barefoot. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. "Keepin' mah promise, I said dat if you wouldn't come to Roy's I'mah have to drag you along mahself." Marshall said, a huge smile spreading on his face, he was trying to soften Alli's expression as well. **

**She smiled weakly and murmured: "Come in.", they walked to her room silently. "So, Whatcya doin'?" he asked, shoving his hands into his baggy pockets, looking around. "Mhmm…studying for my Math exam in two days…" She said innocently. She sat on the bed with her knees pinned together, removing her notebook and making some room for him to sit. He dragged his legs across the room and sat next to her.**

**"Why didn't you come?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes, his pale blue eyes were sparkling. "I gotta study, Marshall." She said responsibly. When she said his name, Marshall's heart skipped a beat. **

**He looked at her and felt 16 years old again. He liked that feeling, maybe because he hasn't felt it for years, in fact, the last time he had butterflies was in high school, when he and Kim just started going out. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, carefulness and offense in his tune. "No, that's okay, I was just about to take a break anyway." She gave an excuse.**

**He gulped, not knowing where to start from. "Listen, Alli…I've been thinking about it a lot, ever since the last time I've been here…you really are gifted, you've been blessed with a voice that not many has…" he started off, she just listened suspiciously. "I thought you might wanna take your shot, its right here, right now." He said, standing up, gathering all of his inner strength in order to convince her. His face lightened as he kept going: "I'm right here Alli, and I'm gonna be the one who will support you and show off your talent to the world!" he then paused to take a breath. "Well? What do you think?" he pushed her impatiently.**

**"Wow, sounds like you've got it all figured out…" she mumbled, looking at him doubtfully. Em snorted, "C'mon! Will you at least give it a chance?" he pleaded with a frown. "You won't have to work in a shitty pizza place, you'll have money and all you need to do for it its just…record, sing. You can even try to write your own shit if you'd like!" Marshall said again excitedly, trying hard to convince her and make her see the positive side of the offer.**

**"I don't think so…" she started off quietly. "- No, I'm telling ya, you're the person I've been lookin' fo'." He cut her off. "You can still finish high school, with good grades! And still support that fucking father of yours…" he said, lowering his tune with the last few words. "Shut up!" she snapped, her eyes getting filled with fury. **

**"Aight. Mah bad." He murmured immediately, hoping she'd soften back. "Don't even talk about my dad!" she complained. Marshall lowered his sight and hoped she would let this go. "Will you please just consider mah offer?" he said, still not looking at her.**

**A moment of silence filled the room as she was thinking about the offer in her head. "Look, I really want you to be on my label, if we'll work hard – you can make a living out of this. You're exactly what I'm looking for, you're good looking, young…" he flattered her, hoping it might convince her.**

**"Yeah, too young, I'd say." She murmured. "Age is just a fucking number. If ya wanna make it, I'm your chance." Marshall said, leaning his hands on his chest.**

**"Can you give me a few days?" Alli asked and sighed, rubbing her forehead confusedly. "Sure." Marshall nodded rapidly, noticing the progress, smiling mischievously. Alli giggled. "What?" he asked innocently.**

**"Nothing, you're just…really convincing." She explained and her face lightened. "I believe in you." he confessed sincerely and sat next to her, holding her hand. They shared a moment of true intimacy, just looking into each other's eyes. Marshall breathed heavily, his mouth feeling dry. Alli just stared at him speechless, studying his features warmheartedly. **

**Marshall didn't want to push his luck. He saw the progress, but didn't want to scare her away and ruin what he achieved already. It was getting late, and after that graceful moment was over they just kept talking about random things and the time flew. "Its getting late, I think I should 'prolly go…" Marshall said, his voice was tender because of the peaceful atmosphere in the room. "Okay…" she said quietly too, but deep inside she didn't want him to go.**

**"Hey…by the way, where's yo' mom?", he spat and his eyebrows were twitching with the question when he remembered he didn't see her at all. "She's at work, taking the night shift." Alli said as they crossed the hall. "She's doin' it a lot? And you're stayin' home alone all night?" he asked, trying to sound normal but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice too well.**

**Alli chuckled. "Yeah, it happens once or twice a week, we have no choice." Alli answered, her tune is getting sadder. "Aight, don't let the bugs bite, and lock all the doors." He said and winked at her, bending the door handle.**

**"Goodnight, Marshall." Alli said with a tired smile. "Goodnight." He greeted her back and disappeared into his car that was parked across the asphalt. **_**Damn. What a car. **_**Alli thought to herself when he started to drive away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning Marshall was up early, he turned to his wardrobe and pulled out a huge grey t-shirt and matching baggy sweatpants. He slipped on his white sneakers and went to the bathroom. "Em, you up?" Marshall heard Obie's voice from the hallway as he wiped his face.

Marshall walked out of the bathroom and searched the house for Obie, he traced him a few seconds later, sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Morning." Obie said sleepy. "What are you doin' up so early?" Em asked, wiping a few drops off his chin. "Phone woke me up." Obie said, waving with the receiver in his hand. "Its your manager." Obie said and laid the receiver on the cabinet, standing up as Em was walking closer to him.

"'Night." Obie murmured and walked back to his room. "Goodnight." Em replayed quietly and reached for the phone. The manager wanted to make sure Eminem remembered all about his busy day. "Yeah, fine." Eminem murmured, feeling a headache starting to build up, he didn't know how the hell he's gonna get through this day, and the thought that there are more days like this to come made it only worse.

Eminem's manager wanted to meet him at the location of the shoots after he's done with the interview for the "Vibe" magazine, so they agreed to meet there and Em said he would give him a call when he'll be done and hung up.

Marshall was glad that at least he had some time to grab a coffee and something to eat. He opened the fridge and took out the milk, making himself a cup of coffee. He searched the kitchen draws for cookies or something quick for breakfast but couldn't find a thing. "Damn." He cussed and slammed the last draw shut. "Wut'hell was dat?" Roy asked alarmed, standing at the entrance. "There's nothing to eat in your fuckin' house, man." Marshall grumbled.

"What are you doin' up so early anyway?" Em said as he fixed himself a sandwich, Roy was staring into the fridge blankly. "What's so early 'bout 7 am? I got school today." Roy explained. "Tell you wut." Marshall suddenly spoke, his tune was different, cheerful. "You driving, right?" he asked, leaving his sandwich and examining Roy's face, Roy nodded, "But I don't have my own car, sometimes mah mom lemme borrow her's" he added. "If you throw a party this weekend, and invite all of your friends including Alli and the other friend of yours, I'll buy you a car." Marshall offered irresistibly.

"Wait, you want me to throw a party at your place, and you gonna pay me for dat?" Roy asked suspiciously, his big brown eyes widened confusedly. "Yeah," Marshal said simply and chuckled. "Alli fucked you up man." Roy declared and slammed the fridge door shut. "Don't start, man! I asked you for a simple shitty ass thing to do. Is dat so fucking complicated? Or you don' want a car?" Marshall provoked him. "Aight, what do I care…I'll do it." Roy gave up and just shrugged. "Good." Marshall said firmly and grabbed his sandwich, he finished it in a few bites and headed to his room.

Marshall opened the first drawer of his cabinet and removed a few pairs of socks, finding what he was looking for. He grabbed the yellow bottle of pills and put it in his pocket, heading out. On his way he stopped in a grocery store and bought a bottle of water. He sat back in his car and popped a pill with it. Marshall leaned his head back and sighed, hoping to get through the day in one piece.

"What i your biggest inspiration?" , "What comments do you get from people on your lyrical content?" , "What was the craziest thing a fan did forto you?" all those banal and boring questions kept pumping Marshall's head as he listened to the interviewer and answered back, she was recording the interview but also taking notes.

"And for the closing, is there anything you would like to say to our readers?" the interviewer asks him nicely, he looks up for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, as a matter of fact there is." He says and immediately opens his mouth again: "Stay true to yourself and to your music, big love from Detroit." The interviewer smiled and nodded as he finished and stopped the record.

"Thank you very much, Eminem." The interview said and reached her hand, Em jerked forward to shake it and they said goodbye as she led him to the upper floor, where the photoshoot for the article would be. Eminem walked into a white room on the 2nd floor and saw the photographer sitting on a high bar chair that was placed in the middle of the room, next to it was a single medium wooden table with some equipment. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Chris." the photographer said and walked towards Em, shaking his hand.

"As you can see, this is the first location were going to be shooting at." Chris said and pointed at the right wall that was covered in colorful Graffiti. "Cool." Em nodded and kept checking it out. "When we'll get what we want from this room we'll be heading to the next location which is placed outside." Chris said and grabbed his professional camera.

"Now, what I want you to do, is be very natural, don't over-pose." Chris reflected. "I never do." Em said with a smirk, he stood there and just acted like himself, well, maybe a little more awkward. Chris immediately saw the beauty of the moment started to take the shots. "That's good, now let's try something else…" he murmured and walked out of the room. A minute later he came back, holding a knuckle duster and a white plastic chair.

"Use the chair as you would like." He said, placing the chair in the middle of the room, close to the wall. Em put his right leg on the chair and bent over a little bit, he held the knuckle duster in the right hand and placed his right elbow on the right knee. His look seemed a little disturbing, intimidating, but this is how Slim Shady was like…

Then he stood up stiff and still, placing the right hand with the knuckle duster against his face, as if he was hitting himself. The photographer kept shooting, smiling from time to time, saying he's doing great. "And…were done here!" Chris calls out gladly before the last click and they leave the room.

They walked out of the building into a garage that was placed two houses from the "Vibe" office. "Here?" Em asked doubtfully as he saw the darkness and bad view around. "Don't worry, the lightening's is usually very good if you open some windows." Chris said and walked further into the garage, opening two big windows that were placed on the northern and the western walls. The place lightened significantly, it still had a mysterious vibe.

Em sat on an old tire when a few rusty garage tools were lying in the background, he flipped off to the camera for one shot and then Chris put down the camera, letting it swing on the strip that was around his neck. "Wait a minute, I think the production have left something for us…" he mumbled and disappeared at the back of the garage. He returned a minute later with a big box in his hands.

"What's that fo'?" Em asked doubtfully. "They thought it would be a nice idea." Chris said and opened the box, throwing big bags of M&M candies towards Em that grabbed them instantly. Corny, Marshall thought to himself, but he thought it can turn out cute.

He opened the bags and decided to really go all the way with it. He spilled a few bags to his legs and stood with his arms crossed on his chest. "Great, lemme get to the position!" Chris said excitedly, lying on the floor with the camera close to Eminem's legs so the camera would catch his legs long and clear and the head was small and far.

In another picture he caught Em holding an M&M piece between his teeth, which was very funny. And finally, Em filled his hands with green and red M&M's and reached his palms forward, presenting them to the camera with a psycho expression on his face, he was twitching his lips, his eyes were wide opened and had a spark of madness in them. "Perfect." Chris called out with an expression of satisfaction on his face.

"So…were done?" Em said when Chris let go of his camera. "Yes. Were gonna send you a copy to your house when the newspaper is going to come out!" Chris said and shook his hand. "Great, thanks man." Em nodded and walked outside to his car. He sat in the driver's seat and popped another pill, then gave his manager a call.

They agreed to meet for a quick lunch in restaurant that was 15 minutes away by car. The launch was almost too quick, even though Em's manager didn't want to make him stressed – he sure made him feel like it. "Hey, do you think I can bring a date with me, to this launch shit event?" Em asked carefully, twitching his eyebrows.

"Who do you wanna show up with? Kim? I thought she didn't like the fame thing…" His manager examined Em's face. "No, no…not Kim, I got this friend…she's really nice." Em started explaining but his manager cut him off. "- You can't show off any chick you fuck…you're a father, do you still wanna keep that player image? Think about it, Marshall…", "-No! What the fuck's going on with Y'all people?" Marshall snapped.

"Seriously, Paul. Stop thinking like dat all time, it's getting on my fucking nerves." Marshall tried to regain calmness slowly, taking in a deep breath. "So who's she?" Paul asked carefully. "She's a friend, and I'm trying to make her sign in 'Shady Records', not get into her pants!" Em said, emphasizing the last part of his words. "She's an artist?" Paul wondered.

"Yes, she's an amazing singer, I gotta hear her again, and if you and Dre would be there – even better, so I can prove all of yo' asses wrong." He said full of satisfaction. "I wonder why Dre was against it…" Paul murmured and Em moved in his chair inconveniently, his expression changed already. He tried to wear a blank expression on his face. "Oh no, oh boy, I know that expression, when you're trying to pull off the Poker face…never fools me, spill." Paul informed.

"Dre…thinks…she is too young…" Em mouthed slowly and carefully, watching Paul's face getting darker. "How old is she?" Paul asked sharply.

"Look, she is very mature to her age…" Em started off, " – How old is she?" Paul said again, firmer this time. "If you'll just meet her, I swear to you, you won't think about it…" Em tried again, " – How old is this girl, Marshall?" Paul asked for the 3rd time, annoyed.

"Almost 18." Marshall spat sharply and angrily. "Almost…?" Paul asked again, making sure he had heard the right thing. "She's at Roy's class, you know…Obie's young brother." Em explained and Paul just nodded. "She's at the 12th grade, she's gonna finish school soon, celebrate 18 and then everything's gonna be fine." Marshall said peacefully, he ran that script in his mind over and over. "You've been putting a lot of thought into this…" Paul said, rubbing his chin. "I have." Em admitted immediately.

"So where is this girl? Bring her over to the studio sometime." Paul softened. "She's actually…thinking over the offer right now…" Marshall answered quietly. "Oh, right." Paul nodded, and the Alli subject ended right there. A few minutes later they paid the bill and went back to their business.

"Hey Alli, I was wondering…do you want to come to this launch thing with me tonight?" Em said when he heard her voice from the other side.

"What? When?" Alli asked surprised. "I'll pick you up at 7, put on some make up and a nice dress, they won't be able to put their camera lands off of ya." He said joyfully and hung up, getting into his car. He was so glad that this day was almost over, and even though he had left only one thing to do he was glad he's gonna do it with Alli.

By 7 Marshall was knocking on Alli's door, he was wearing a huge shiny white shirt and blue baggy jeans, feeling a little anxious. When Alli opened the door his heart skipped a beat, he felt like he couldn't find the words. She was wearing a red elegant dress that came down to her knees. The cloth was fluffy and soft and she felt good in it. She highlighted her dark brown eyes with golden eye shadow and eye liner, she applied red lipstick on her full lips and looked as glamorous as a real celebrity.

"Wow, you're gonna blend in." He finally mouthed. Alli just smiled weakly and grabbed her matching purse. Marshall walked towards the passenger seat and opened the door for her. "Thanks." She said shyly and looked up at him, that gesture meant something for her. He shook his head and closed the door after her, walking around the car to get to his seat. Okay…this is not happening, get a grip, you are not sitting in a damn Porsche and Eminem didn't just ask you to go to this celebrity event. She thought to herself, feeling pressure on her heart and wanting to scream it away. She stared ahead with a blank expression on her face, she was drowning in her stressing thoughts as a voice snapped her out of it. "Hey, yo' okay?" Marshall asked a little disturbed. "I'm fine." She whispered and took a deep breath, still staring at the horizon, at the golden sunset.

"Relax, they're gonna love you." Marshall winked at her and started the engine, they drifted full speed ahead. "Wait, where are we going anyway?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Do you know Dido and Lil Kim?" Marshall asked back. "Yeah." Alli nodded.

"They got this new single together, they're probably gonna sing it and there'd be another show and celebrities and shit…" he explained calmly. "Do you do this a lot?" Alli wondered. "Do what? Go to this kinda shit? Yeah I gotta make an appearance, as my dumbass of manager says." Marshall smirked. "I mean…taking teen age dates with you…" Alli murmured, hoping the question won't set him off. "No! And its not a date." He said firmly and then became silenced. "I mean…sure, you gotta bring someone with you…" he added after a moment, pouring a softer attitude to his tune. "So why me?" Alli kept asking. "I don't know, I thought it would be nice, not hitting on you or some'n but as friends…" Marshall murmured.

The drive took a while, a couple of hours actually. "Where is it?" Alli asked when the road didn't seem to end. "Ohio." Marshall said quietly. "What? My mom is going to kill me!" Alli freaked. "Relax, its pretty close to the border." He said peacefully, Alli just took a deep breath – hoping that the night won't turn into a total disaster. A lot of limos and other expensive cars were parking infront of the building they passed. "We're here." Marshall said finally.

"Yeah, I can tell…Damn…" Alli said tensely. "Relax, you'll be doing just fine. When we get in just let them take a few pictures of us, they like it, the bastards. Then we'll get to the reception and they'll tell us what to do." Marshall explained casually, examining Allie's face and nodding questioningly to see she's fine. Alli nodded back and then squealed, "I'm terrified." She whispered.

"Stop it, if you'll be stressed they're gonna notice, they're like dogs smelling blood, just be cool everything's gonna turn up just fine!" he said, leaning his hand on her back carefully, implying to keep walking. Two bodyguards were standing from each side of the steps, the floor was made from dark marble with glitters. Funny, even the floor is glamorous. Alli thought to herself. "She's with you?" the bodyguard asked Eminem, looking on her and then on Em. "Yeah." Em replayed quietly and the bodyguard let them in.

At the lobby were standing a few photographers, they held some serious equipment in their hands and diverted the lenses towards the celebrities that were modeling infront of them. Alli stood paralyzed for a few seconds when Em just looked around, suddenly a paparazzi guy came up to them, touching Alli's shoulder. "Hey, can I have a picture of you two?" he asked nicely, almost too nicely. This tune always made Marshall's stomach flip with disguise. "Sure, just keep your hands off of her, man." Em said, trying hard not to sound aggressive. The man nodded and grabbed his camera, pointing it and pressing a few clicks. Em wrapped his hand around her waist and looked straight into the lent, thinking how beautiful she's gonna look in those pictures.

Her shiny brown locks were leaning perfectly on her shoulders and the fine straps of her dress seemed like they were made of red diamonds. The dress's shape really suited her womanly figure, the low cut made her front look amazing, not too revealing – yet elegant.

A waitress came up to them as they got to the reception. She guided them to their seats, in the same table were sitting Obie and Dre, both of them checked her out, knowing this is the girl that drove Marshall insane. Alli was quiet but very aware of the situation.

"Listen, I'ma go make a call, you just…wait for me here. Don't go anywhere." He said as he bent aside. Alli nodded and took a sip from her drink, her eyes wandered to the stage where Lil Kim was standing with Dido, they were just about to invite Pink to perform a song. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...the one…the only – Pink!" Dido called out excited and she and Lil' Kim disappeared from stage as the sensational Pink stormed to the stage with a revealing dress and hot blond and pink spikes in her hair.

"This girl sure knows how to pull off a show." Dre said to Obie, both of them nodded, satisfied. Dre looked at Alli and asked her directly, "You think you can do dat?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I can." Alli declared boldly, not thinking too much. "Good, then you're just what were looking for." Obie said with a big smile as he saw Dre's trusting expression. At that moment everything seemed magical to Alli, all these pop stars and celebrities – she knew this world belongs to her, she knew she can pull that off. Getting a deal was never easy, especially where she comes from.

A few moments later Em took his seat next to her and they drank and ate a little something. During that time they suddenly heard shouts. Em turned and the rest were turning their heads now too, a paparazzi photographer was hanging from god knows where, almost pinned to the big see through plastic windows that surrounded the hall. "Crazy ass paparazzi." Em hissed and turned his back on the man that was flashing his camera in his direction.

"Why would he do that? We already let them take pictures earlier…" Alli asked innocently. Dre just looked at her surprised, knowing Em would answer. "It's never enough for them. All they wanna see is how you screw up, they always try'na catch your crisis on camera." He sounded casual, but Alli thought about those words all through the night.

The evening flew and before they knew it was half past midnight. A few celebrities were hitting the dancefloor when the others were clapping to the sound of the last performance of the night – 50 cent. As the rapper's song was over he got off stage and walked towards their table. "Good show, man." Em said, shaking his hand and giving him a hug. "This is mah friend – Alli, this is Curtis." Em said, pointing at the rapper.

Curtis nodded and Alli smiled back, having a hard time to believe this was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Look. Yesterday was amazing, but I really think we should stop this. I mean…I don't even know what this is." Alli's voice trembled as she clenched the receiver.

Marshall was trying to convince her to meet him this weekend at his place, and Allison refused in more ways than one - but Marshall just wouldn't give up. "Relax. Its nothing, I just wanted to let you hear a few beats I made, I need an opinion." Marshall said, sounding more distant but just as persistent. "Well, what about Dre?" Allison tried to avoid his true intention. "He's not objective. He helped me with the mixing." He replied coldly, starting to sound impatient.

"I don't know. I'd rather not. I got this huge exam coming up…" Allison started to murmur when he cut her off aggressively. "What the fuck is this, Alli? You're being so fucking weird. Jeez." He spat, she could hear him breathe heavily on the other side. A long moment passed by, and all she felt was a lump growing in her throat – keeping her from talking. "Just tell me you'll be there. I'll pick you up myself. Its not a fucking date." Marshall pressed the last words, emphasizing every syllable.

"Fine." She frowned and the butterflies in her stomach flew free again. "Can I bring my friend?" she asked unexpectedly, anxious to hear Marshall's response. "Yeah. Whatever." He agreed immediately and they finished the conversation. Allison sat on her bed, leaning her pounding head against the soft pillow. She knew who she was going to take with her- she was going to ask Corey to join her. Why? Because she wanted to see the look on Marshall's face when they'd walk together into his car. She needed to know that this really wasn't a romantic thing. Consciously, it was all about the music and their new friendship. Unconsciously, she just wanted to make him jealous – she needed to see he cared about her.

Marshall lied in his king sized bed, groaning and screaming into the pillow. He couldn't help but wonder where her question came from and who she was going to bring over. She didn't mention if it was a boy or a girl – which only made him more nervous. He rolled his muscular body to lie on his back and stared at the ceiling, Friday seemed too far away. His only comfort was enjoying the silence, hearing the clock on his nightstand ticking as the minutes went by.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying Eminem is going to pick us up in his Porsche tonight?" Corey questioned Alli, his brownish green eyes almost popping out of their holes.

Alli grabbed a few short brown locks and stretched them behind her ear, she nodded happily and pulled the rest of her hair in a ponytail. "Call him Marshall or I'm going to feel strange throughout the whole evening." She added after a moment with a sigh. A series of loud knocks cut off their dialogue when Marshall Mathers himself banged his fist against the wooden door. "Lets go. Don't act all weird. Please." Alli said playfully and grabbed Corey by the hand. She dragged him all the way to the front door and reached her other hand to open the front door. Marshall's eyes lightened when he met her face, but just a moment later, he lowered his gaze to take a glance at something he didn't like at all. Allison's hand was still in Corey's. She pulled away immediately and greeted Marshall with a wave. "Ya'll ready?" he asked with fake simplicity in his words and waited for her reply. "Yes." She smiled awkwardly and they headed out.

His hands burned on the wheel the whole drive, they longed to feel what Corey felt. A wave of lust was striking his whole body as he looked at her, he couldn't focus on the road at all. He felt like the tension between them was building up for so long and it was finally time to do something about it. He told her earlier that this wasn't the way things were going at all – but he lied. Because deep down, he hoped this was exactly where things were going.

The luxurious condo garage opened and Marshall parked his beautiful car. He climbed out of the driver's seat and led Alli and Corey to the first floor. Corey dug his nails into Allison's back with excitement and kept following. Allison wasn't too excited – she has been there before, and liked what she had seen.

The rapper led them into the living room, where a couple of their classmates were playing some video games. On the other sofa, Roy was flirting with some black chick who looked a bit older than they was. Allison assumed he used Eminem's house and name to impress her enough and bed her, she rolled her eyes at him and turned to give Corey a small smile. "I'll be right back." Marshall said when he caught her smile and disappeared down the hallway.

It wasn't long until the older chick ditched the living room, leaving Allison and Roy to talk while Corey took his turn on the play station. "I'm bored." Roy declared after a long moment of silence and started to go through the drawers of the big table infront of them. He found a joint and a lighter in the last drawer and decided to smoke it. Allison stared at him in disbelief, "Want some?" he offered in response. She hesitated, but finally reached her hand forward. "What the fuck are you doing? Take that away from her." Marshall exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. He pushed Roy's hand away and offered Alli to join him for a walk.

"Corey, are you coming?" she asked immediately, and Marshall felt a lump of anger forming in his throat. He hoped Corey would stay out of the way and wouldn't even think of joining them. "Nah, I'm cool, we're in the middle of a marathon here." He smirked without even looking at her. "As you wish." She murmured rapidly and hurried to follow Em.

At the end of the hallway was a heavy, wooden door. Marshall pushed it forward and turned on the lights. The stairs spiraled down maybe 20 feet from the ground, which made Allison a bit dizzy. She followed him carefully 'till they finally made it to the safe and solid ground. "This is my studio." Marshall said proudly and raised his hands. "Amazing." She responded and searched the spacious room. Huge speakers were lying across the room, surrounding it from everywhere. Two pairs of white mini-speakers were taped to the walls, connected with only one single cable to the rest of the equipment. In the left corner were a big wooden writing desk and a couple of chairs. The table was empty and it was easy to assume that Marshall didn't use it very often.

Yet, the most interesting thing in that room was standing right infront of her in his gray baggy pants and a huge t-shirt. She felt so helpless and transparent when he looked at her, it was so quiet down there she could almost feel him breathe.

Marshall was stepping closer, and before she knew it he was only inches from her face. His big eyes stared down at her, icy-blue and ocean deep. "You didn't bring me here to listen to your mixtapes…" she whispered as the understanding hit her, sounding too far in her mind. "That's right." He smiled softly and kept looking on her inviting pinkish lips. Surprisingly, Allison drew closer, closing the distance between them and pressing her soft lips against his.

Her lips fluttered teasingly on his, causing a torturous, tingling sensation in his body. Marshall, however, was less patient and eager to quit the games. His left hand pressed her back, bringing their chests to rub together firmly, and his tongue was sent out to find hers. The sound of their wet clashing tongues made Alli grow hotter and careless about where this was going.

He pushed her passionately all the way to his writing table, until her bottom was pressed against the wood and their hips rubbed together rhythmically. His hands were gripping her throat gently, enjoying the soft touch and silky smooth skin. Their breathing became shallow and quick, and everytime their tongues touched, Allison felt her crotch on fire. "Damn." Marshall finally moaned into their kiss and pulled back.

Alli breathed in heavily and looked at him, his eyes burned with a blue flame, sparkling like she never saw them sparkle before. It was only then when he remembered how pure and untouchable she was. "So how was your first kiss?" He asked almost bashfully and stood beside her, very aware of their arms browsing lightly. Allison smiled and laid her head on his chest, rubbing his stomach in circles. She felt like he was a magnet that could get her to do anything and everything he wanted.

Slowly, she turned to stand infront of him and took his right hand in hers. She placed it just a little above her left breast, letting him feel her heart racing hectically. Then, she brought her face to his neck, burying her nose in his delicious cologne and almost getting off on it. There was something incredibly arousing about that specific moment, it was pure trust and intimacy. He pressed his right hand to her chest and sensed the pounding, feeling his pulsating member throbbing just as fast. But he knew he must stop for now – she was still a virgin.

**COME ON COME ON! COMMENT IF YOU LOVE ME :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The moment their bodies parted Alli was beginning to feel remorse. She regretted the whole thing as soon as she met his lustful eyes. She knew she couldn't give him what he wanted, and he couldn't be all she wanted. Kissing him felt too right, but a part of her said that an infamous rapper in his mid-twenties wasn't a good choice. Her logic was working rapidly when she faced him, feeling his hands travel up and down her waist. "This was a mistake." She finally spat and blew him off—escaping his grip at once.

"What?" Marshall's eyes shrunk, he thought he misheard what she had said.

"We shouldn't do this, remember what you said to me on the phone? Nothing like that?" Alli recalled and her eyebrows rose as their last conversation played in her mind.

Marshall faked a smirk, "Oh please! Don't act out all naïve on me now!" he exclaimed.

"So you lied?" Allison raised her voice too. "Of course I did! I fucking wanted this and you'd be a hypocrite to say you weren't feeling it too." He responded, sounding a little more restrained.

"Right, well…" Alli bit on her lower lip and played with her fingers furiously. A long moment of silence fell on the room, Marshall was still waiting anxiously to whatever she had to say. Her gaze fell to the floor and she finally managed to let out a few words.

"I don't want this to keep going." She mumbled.

"Fine. Say that to my fucking face then." Marshall demanded through greeted teeth, easily reading her body language that was proving the exact opposite.

Allison's big brown eyes slowly rose to meet his face, she opened her mouth to speak again, but he came closer without even waiting. "That's bullshit." He declared and took her in his arms.

He wrapped his right hand around her neck and used his left one to support her lower back. She felt his chest going up and down against hers, and his lips crashing into hers firmly.

There was something so intense about that kiss, a passion that came from fear. True, solid fear that he might loose Alli, that she might slip away between his fingers before he could even blink. It tasted like sweet, anxious desperation.

His arms gripped her tightly, and his legs felt heavy on the ground, fixated in their place. They were like silent magnets, two bodies that were just finding their rightful, natural place for the hundredth time.

"Yo Em, what about those mixtapes?" They suddenly heard a distant voice and the echoing sound of footsteps down the stairs. Marshall pulled away at once and stood paralyzed, staring blankly at Roy that was beginning to come closer. "Um, yeah, its right here. Lemme know what do you ya think." He mumbled and turned to play the song.

The moment Marshall turned his back on her, Alli climbed up the stairs and returned to the living room. Corey was still messing around with the playstation, too busy to notice his anxious friend. She could still taste him on her lips, his strong cologne and firm hands all over her body. His presence haunted her wherever she went, her legs led her further on but her soul simply couldn't find peace.

She had finally found herself in the empty kitchen, the dark marvel sets seemed endless in her eyes. It was easy to estimate that only Marshall's kitchen was bigger than her whole house. Up ahead was the bar, behind it was a big square, decorated by couches and paintings. She had never been to this area before, but it was definitely one of the best parts of the house. The kitchen was very clean, and the bar's area was dim and shady. A quick chill went down her spine, she felt like someone was watching her. Alli turned at once, facing the hallway – but there was nobody in sight. "Silly." She smirked to herself and turned her back on the entrance. She touched the cold encounter softly and climbed on one of the barstools.

The touch of ice cold fingertips on her forearm made her flinch, but when she turned to see whose hand it was – her breath was taken away from her. "Corey!" She called out with a sigh. He just smiled kindly and after a long moment of silence finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Why are you here?" his caring, familiar voice questioned. His green eyes were glistening lively, and the edges of his lips were slowly curving up into a small smile. Still, he didn't remove his hand from her, but kept stroking her slowly. His playful touch was giving her goose bumps, and she didn't quite realize what he was doing until it was too late.

"Listen, there's this thing that I wanted to do for so long…and this just looks like the right moment." He whispered, and Alli found his tone very awkward and strange. They have been friends forever, and Alli never heard him talk this way before. "The moment I've been waiting for so long." He added almost immediately, and lowered his gaze to stare down at her pink lips.

Alli froze, a part of her screamed to retreat, but the surprise had caught her paralyzed. Corey's right hand gripped her nape gently but firmly, and his face was coming closer and closer. A shadow was starting to come closer, and Alli took a glance while it moved behind Corey's shoulder.

"What the fuck is this?" A familiar voice suddenly started to bark. It was Marshall Mathers himself, and he had murder in his eyes.

* * *

**R E V I E W S ? !**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Corey pulled away immediately, alarmed by the aggressive voice. Allison just let out a sigh of relief but avoided Marshall's fury eyes. "We…were…i-in the middle of some…" Corey managed to mumble after a long moment of silence.

"In the middle of nothing." Marshall spoke flatly, his tone somewhat dangerous. He could feel his blood pumping furiously in his veins, and a part of him was trying to relax himself in vain. He couldn't bare the thought of another man laying his hands on Allison. She was his and only his to have. He was turning green with jealousy, and afraid someone would snatch her carnal treasure before he did.

"Get out." Marshall hissed sharply as he came closer. "W-what?" Corey's shoulders shivered slightly. "Get the fuck out of my house, and don't make me say that again." Marshall's restrained words flowed cautiously and clearly out of his mouth.

He gritted his teeth as Corey made his way down the hallway, and when he finally heard the front door slamming shut- he dared to look at her. "How dare you?" he asked instantly.

"What? I didn't do anything! He came on to me!" Allison explained, refusing to take the blame on herself. "Great, I feel like I'm back in the fucking sixth grade." He said half to himself, turning his back on her. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have picked on a high school student." She replied sharply, but immediately regretted her words.

"Shut u-" he said, turning and sending his hands out. She thought he was going to hurt her, and drew back instinctively. "Fuck. I'm sorry, I'd never hurt you." his somewhat restrained words echoed in the empty kitchen. Her lower lip trembled uncontrollably, and she hoped he'd go before she'll burst into tears.

Marshall turned away, his feet felt heavy on the ground, and he didn't want to leave. But he knew it was for the better, it was a smarter decision for both of them. If he had stayed, he would have gotten even more pissed off about it and he didn't want to lose control infront of her. His anger and jealousy outbursts always ended up with some furniture or human body broken. He didn't want to hurt Corey or Alli.

His brain was racing as he started to walk quickly across the house. Finally, he opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him on his way to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Marshall threw his tired body on the silky smooth sheets and cursed barely audibly. She was so damn pure, yet so tempting. He couldn't allow anyone else to be with her.

Marshall quickly sank into a short, peaceful slumber. In his dream, a beautiful angel kept repeating his name. "Marshall…" the velvet voice called softly, and the brown-haired angel smiled from afar. The angel stretched his hands forward, inviting Marshall into him, convincing him to come closer.

It was Alli. Dressed in nothing but a white gown, smiling at him warmly. Her pink lips curved up, revealing a perfect set of pearly whites. Her eyes shimmered and he was completely captivated in that sight.

"Marshall?" Alli called again.

He felt sleepy and dizzy, as if his whole body was too heavy to carry. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and his angel was right there with him.

They were all alone, and it was quiet, and the atmosphere made him feel comfortable. The change of mood was also affecting Allison, she felt calmer and more secure in her words.

"You shouldn't have reacted like that. Corey is my friend, I've known him since I was eight." She said composedly.

Marshall nodded regretfully. "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just a jealous guy."

"Besides, you should have known better." Marshall spat after a moment of silence. She could hear the anger flares up in his voice again.

"What do you mean?" Alli asked carefully.

"There is no such thing 'just friends' between a man and a woman. One of the sides would always want more."

"That's what you believe in. Seriously? That's just stupid." Allison protested, shaking her head in disbelief. Marshall sounded so bitter at that moment that she almost felt sorry for his sad views.

"Well, I'm a little older than you. I think I know what I'm talking about." He insisted, and Alli was growing angrier with every word he spoke.

"Don't get all cocky on me now, you know it has nothing to do with age!" Alli infuriated.

Marshall snorted impatiently, "He's only around because he wants more. Stop being so fucking naïve." He demanded.

"I don't know." She murmured.

"Well, you can't see him anymore." He said simply and leaned forward to browse the back of his hand against his cheek. Allison froze. "You don't trust me?" She almost choked on the question.

"Its him that I don't trust. I don't want him near you." Marshall spoke seriously, but on Allison's face was spreading a smile that quickly turned into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Marshall pouted.

"Do you really think you can tell me who I should or shouldn't meet?"

"I can and I will." Marshall announced.

Allison slapped him hard against his cheek with her right hand. The snapping noise was soon replaced by groans and sounds of struggle as they gripped each other on the bed.

At last, Marshall rolled her over, pinning both of her wrists above her head and looking furiously into her hazel eyes. They turned glassy in a heartbeat, she could no longer recognize the man lying on top of her. "Then I guess we're over." She protested, squirming and kicking under his muscular body.

* * *

COMMENT IF YOU LIKE3


End file.
